huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Antedeluvian
Antedeluvian is a vampiric Draco-Titan twisted by his master, Vlad Tepes, also known as Dracula. The Titan and Seeker pair planted the seeds of the Transylvanian Dracula myths. From his massive, bat-like wings to his pale blue skin, enormous strength, and energy-draining bite, Antedeluvian is perhaps the one creature more terrifying than the mythological vampire which he inspired. History Antedeluvian previously belonged to Vlad Tepes, a very evil Seeker. The Huntik team deduced that Vlad may have put a spell on his Titans to keep them invoked. Years later, Antedeluvian attacked Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill and Cherit while they ventured through the Castle of Vlad Dracul. After defeating Icarus, Antedeluvian pursued the trio but in vain as they escaped through an alcove. After some time, Antedeluvian became a more wild and uncontrollable with the Foundation Agents stationed at Vlad's Castle struggling to subdue him. Metz asked Lok, having experience with controlling wild Titans like Lindorm, to see if he could subdue him and lead the mission Vampire Hunter. However, unbeknownst to them, the Blood Spiral had taken an interest in the Heart of Vlad Dracul and Harrison Fears had already bonded with Antedeluvian, who then became Powerbonded. Harrison later invoked Powerbonded Antedeluvian whilst Tantras embarked on a ritual to obtain the power of Vlad Dracul which almost devastating consequences for the Huntik team. Having grown considerably in strength, Antedeluvian defeated Powerbonded Lindorm in one hit before gaining his ability. With his power further intensified from two Marauder Titans through Harrison's Bloodrank, he then went on to overpower Powerbonded Sabriel and Kaioh the Tracker and fought against Powerbonded Sorcerel. When Dante Vale arrived with Ignatius, Antedeluvian was defeated by the pair with Dante using his new Copykind power to utilize Ignatius' Burn ability. Harrison summoned Powerbonded Antedeluvian against his brother Den Fears during their final battle at the Blood Spiral Base. After being hit by a Dragonfist, Antedeluvian recovered and defeated Cursed Archer with his Life Drain ability. However, when Den Powerbonded with Vigilante, the two merged using his Cindercloak ability and defeated Antedeluvian. Abilities Fighting against Antedeluvian is like fighting against a vampire of legend. He can use his Power Drain ability to drain energy from ally or enemy Titans and use it to become more powerful. Thanks to his Flight ability, he can dodge attacks with great agility. Antedeluvian also has the ability to transform into mist for escape or for ambush thanks to his Vaporeal ability. He is also incredibly strong like the vampires of legend. All of this makes this fearsome Titan a very dangerous opponent. Powerbonding Upon Powerbonding, Antedeluvian gains golden armor, taloned wings, a flexible blade and bat-like mask. Like other Powerbonded Titans his size increased; from being equal in height to Icarus, to being larger than Powerbonded Sabriel and Kaioh. His original Power Drain ability has been strengthened into 'Energy Drain or Lifedrain and permits Powerbonded Antedeluvian to gain the energy and weapons of enemy Titans. He also has gained the Swooping Strike power wherein he dives forcefully through the air at his opponent whilst wielding his blade. Design History Antedeluvian was based upon the classic features of legendary vampires down to his menacing eyes. He was given bat-like wings due to numerous legends about vampires turning into bats and vice-versa. Based upon Vlad Tepes, the historical nobleman who inspired Bram Stroker's Dracula, Antedeluvian was given a sword and armor. Antedeluvian (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch of Antedeluvian Antedeluvian (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch of Antedeluvian Antedeluvian profile.jpg|Final Art of Antedeluvian Gallery Antedeluvian Amulet.jpg|Antedeluvian's Amulet Antedeluvian Icon.jpg|Antedeluvian's Icon Antedeluvian.jpg|Antedeluvian Antedeluvian PB Icon.jpg|Powerbonding Icon Antedeluvian PB.jpg|Powerbonded Antedeluvian Antedeluvian PB 2.jpg Trivia * Powerbonded Antedeluvian's summoning command is "Make them tremble." * Antedeluvian's name is a corruption of the English word antediluvian, which refers to a time before the biblical flood and indirectly to vampires which were thought to originate during this time. His appearance is based on that of a vampire with some cues coming from Count Dracula and Vlad Tepes. * Antedeluvian's name has often been misspelled as Antideluvian, notably in the Season 2 merchandise and Giochi Preziosi figure. es:Antediluviano it:Antedelivian pl:Nieumarły Category:Titans Category:Draco-Titans Category:Season 1 Titans Category:Season 2 Titans Category:Powerbonded Titans Category:Average Titans Category:Warrior Titans Category:Blood Spiral Titans